No habrá un tú y yo
by Nat-KF
Summary: ONE-SHOT SHIZNAT Ay veces en las que las personas que se aman... no logran estar juntas.


NO HABRA UN: TÚ Y YO

ONE-SHOT SHIZNAT

"Eres mi mejor amiga, Shizuru"

"Lo siento, no puedo quererte de esa forma"

"No quiero lastimarte, no quiero herirte, no a ti"

"Busca a quien pueda corresponder tus sentimientos"

Esas frases y más le dije a Shizuru intentando entendiera una mentira. Vi sus ojos vidriosos, escuche su voz quebrándose de a poco. Fui imbécil, fui idiota, también estúpida y de más; tonta sin remedio ya me decía mi conciencia. Sin saber por cual razón sentirme más egoísta, si por el hecho de amarle tan intensamente y aun así atreverme a rechazarle, si por tomar yo sola la decisión de no aceptarla en mi vida con la intención de evitar dañarle en un futuro o… por el hecho de fingir mi propia muerte para librarle de mí presencia.

**-¡NATSUKI!-.** Grito Shizuru ya con sollozo entre labios. **-¡NATSUKI!-.** Volvió a gritar desesperada, desesperanzada. Mi auto se había estrellado y pocos segundos después hecho explosión. Volaron las partes metálicas, olía a carrocería quemada y pintura chamuscada, sofocaba el humo a los pulmones y aun así ella intentaba acercarse a la cruda escena.

Al ser de noche fue relativamente fácil el escapar de mi auto antes del suceso. Desde una colina observe como Haruka, Reito, Yukino, Mai y Mikoto impedían Shizuru se arrojara a las llamas y fuese consumida por estas. Sentía como si mis manos fuesen las que recibían los golpes cuando Shizuru golpeo el suelo con fuerza, sus dedos ensangrentados dejando carmines huellas, sus gritos de desdicha haciendo de esa la peor noche donde la luna no brillaba. Todo me hacía reconsiderar mi decisión pero… ella sin mi estaría mejor. Tomando dura decisión, me di la vuelta sintiendo lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y mentón.

**-¡NATSUKI!-.** La desdicha en su voz fue como un gran reclamo, reclamo dirigido a mi persona y funciono como si una cadena se aferrase a mi cuerpo y solo ella tuviese la llave. Corrí, corrí con toda la energía que mis piernas permitieron, corrí queriendo mi corazón se detuviera para ya no sentirme culpable, egoísta y desecha.

Llegue a un lugar donde me esperaba Yamada con otro auto, vehículo que usaría para salir de estas tierras y jamás volver a Fukka. Me miro con pena, compadeciéndose de mi desgracia y odie eso como jamás tendrán idea. **–No me mires así-.** Dije con dureza**. –Nadie mira así a Natsuki Kuga-.** Subí al auto.

Paso el tiempo, 5 años transcurridos desde mi supuesta muerte. Yo con 21 años y Shizuru 23. Mai y Mikoto que tuvieron pleno conocimiento de mis acciones me comunicaron el cómo Shizuru parecía muerta en vida, me trataron de convencer de volver, suplicaron, imploraron por mi vuelta a Fukka y me negué rotundamente. Después de los primero meses dejaron de insistir sabiendo nunca volverían a verme en persona. También me dijeron que con el paso de los años Shizuru volvía a su estilo de vida normal, que de a poco volvía a sonreír con felicidad.

Mientras tanto, yo, cada día de mi condenable existencia, cuando mis manos derramaban sangre con arma entre dedos, me acordaba de ella y sus preciosos ojos rojizos. ¿Qué por qué me aparte de ella? ¿Qué por qué no tuve el coraje y valentía para luchar por ella? ¿Por qué me rendí de forma tan egoísta y cobarde? Pues bueno, Shizuru siempre creyó ser ella la pecadora por haberme amado siendo igualmente mujer, se creyó la asesina en masa por haber matado al primer distrito para protegerme. Cuando la dura realidad es que yo soy la mala persona, la que muchos odian y todo por ser la heredera en puerta del más grande e imponente grupo terrorista. A la mierda que ni yo lo sabía hasta entrados mis 16 años. Tuve que dejarle, tarde o temprano mis acciones le alcanzarían y terminaría pagando junto a mi sentencia inminente.

De vez en cuando recibía una llamada donde me comunicaban la situación de mi amada, si alguien parecía molestarle aunque fuese solo un poco, desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Sonreí tristemente al enterarme Shizuru intentaba darse la oportunidad de salir con alguien, ¿Nee Natsuki, acaso no era eso lo que tanto querías?

Perdí la cuenta de todas las bombas que arme y detone, de las balas que dispare sin trastabillar, de las suplicas que ignore con frialdad e indiferencia. Me daba asco que mi "padre", ese que me había abandonado en primera instancia ahora me dijese: "Estoy orgulloso de ti hija, llegaras lejos Natsuki" así es, me daba asco porque cuando lo decía yo solía sonreír. Cogí gusto a mí ahora oficio.

Pasaron dos años más, cumplí 23, me gustaba lo que hacía, todo parecía ir bien. Contuve mis instintos asesinos, me ordene a mí misma no llorar, reprimí todo grito cuando me entere de la cercana boda de Shizuru. Se casaba con un hombre, de importante renombre, grandes virtudes e impecable historial.

Cada día me arrepentía de haberle dejado, pero le seguía considerando como la mejor decisión. Los amigos que llegaba a hacer tenían un corto periodo de vida.

Mai me conto, Shizuru cada tarde sin falta alguna visitaba mi tumba dejando sobre ella preciosa rosa roja.

3 años más, 26 años de vida, 10 siendo terrorista. Mi padre me pidió me hiciese cargo de unos asuntos financieros en Osaka; acepte e hice una maleta y al día siguiente ya me encontraba en Osaka. ¿De qué me había enterado en estos años? De que Shizuru tenía una linda hija con su mismo color de ojos. Supe era feliz y por fin la culpa en mi corazón, así fuese solo una pisca, redujo su peso.

Trate el asunto rápidamente, unos cuantos millones más en la cuenta bancaria. Me dedique a vagar por la ciudad, observando como los niños jugaban en los parques y como los adultos caminaban apurados a solo ellos saben que sitios. Llegue a una cafetería de buen aspecto y aroma a pan recién hecho, no había mucha gente lo cual agradecí para tener tranquilidad. Me senté en una mesa al fondo, pedí una taza de café negro y unas cuantas galletas de chocolate. De regreso con mi padre tendría que armar una docena de bombas por lo cual quería descansar todo lo posible ahora. Tome el periódico de la mesa mientras esperaba llegase mi café.

Escuche la campanilla de la puerta sonar. **–Buenos tardes-.** Acento kyotense me hizo palidecer y ver acelerados los latidos de mi corazón. –**La mesa de siempre-.** Precisamente esta cafetería. Sus elegantes pasos se detuvieron al tomar asiento en una mesa.

**-Quiero pastel mami-.** La voz de su hija de 4 años, viva herencia de Shizuru. –**Ara pues pastel tendrá mi pequeña-.** Rogué internamente no me fuese a ver.

Fueron pasando los minutos, como platicaba con su hija tuve el privilegio de escuchar una vez más su voz, me sentí soñar. Llego el momento en el cual se levantó de la mesa para retirarse, originalmente las fibras de mi cuerpo me decían fuese tras de ella y les hice callar, pero cuando salió de la tienda y un hombre le siguió todos mis instintos me obligaron a seguirles.

Hasta donde les seguí era un callejón solitario, silencioso. El hombre acorralaba a Shizuru y a su hija, les apuntaba con un revolver. Sobra decir me enoje, me hirvió la sangre en las venas casi evaporándose por mis poros. De la parte trasera de mi cinturón extraje una pistola con la cual apunte a la cabeza del tipo, el cañón hacia contacto directo con su cuero cabelludo. **–Aléjate de ella y quizá no te mate-.** Use una voz de ultratumba, el hombre tembló por mis palabras. En realidad cualquiera que fuese su decisión, se convertiría en un cadáver más de mi larga lista.

**-¿Quién mierda eres?-. **Me dijo sin valorar su vida.

**-La persona que te volara la cabeza si no bajas tu arma-.** Respondí fríamente. Rogando por dentro que Shizuru no reconociese mi voz ni por error.

**-Amigo, podemos compartir a esa perra-.** Maldito violador hijo puta.

**-Vete al infierno-.** Jale el gatillo, sin un mínimo cosquilleo, sin culpas, sin principios o valores que me detuviesen. La capucha de mi chamarra más mi cabello ocultaban mis ojos y un pañuelo ocultaba la parte inferior de mi rostro.

Rápidamente tome el cuerpo y lo eche a un contenedor de basura. Yo me encargaría de que la policía u otra organización no se enteraran para evitarle problemas a Shizuru. Me iba a echar a correr cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, reteniéndome, una mano que por poco me hace caer al suelo de rodillas por su simple toque.

**-¿Quién es mi salvador?-.** Pregunto con lo que detecte fue ansiedad bien camuflada, nunca cambiarias Shizuru, prácticamente nadie sabe detectar tus perfectamente escondidas emociones y sentimientos. Pero yo sé leerte a la perfección como tú solías hacer conmigo. Por eso temí supieses era yo.

**-Nadie-.** Conteste dispuesta a irme.

**-Me recuerdas a alguien-.** Así, de espaldas a ella palidecí y me mordí el labio con nervios a flor de piel. **-¿Por qué lloras mami?-.** Flaqueo mi fuerza. **–No me gusta que mami llore-.** La niña casi llorando también.

**-No llores-.** Quite la dureza a mi voz, aun no usaba la voz que ella llego a conocer de mis labios pero se acercaba más que la de ultratumba de hace unos instantes. **–No llores, por favor-.** Pedí casi como suplica, sintiendo sus dedos se aferraban a mi hombro. Me temblaron las rodillas.

**-¿Eres tú?-.** Supe al instante a que se refería**. –No, qué tontería dije, ella murió hace mucho-. **Otra puñalada a mi interior. Escuche su sollozo.

**-Mami, Natsuki vive en tu corazoncito-.** ¡¿LE HABLO A SU HIJA DE MI?! **–Lose hija-. **Pero seguí escuchando su llanto. Ya no pude aguantar ser la culpable de sus lágrimas.

**-No llores, Shizuru-.** Use mi voz normal, pues era casi igual a la de cuando tenía 16 años.

**-Natsuki-. **Pronuncio quedo y no supe interpretar su tono. Me sentí indefensa, traicionera y sucia sin comparación. Salí corriendo de ahí. Corrí como aquella noche de hace 10 años, corrí jadeando y con lágrimas formándose en mi orbes. Corrí hasta que mis fuerzas colapsaron y me derrumbe, víctima de mi tormentoso pasado que intente justificar con la razón de que fue lo mejor.

**-Shizuru, nunca te deje de amar. Te amo tanto que mi pecho ya no lo soporta, te necesito-. Dije **con la cabeza gacha, estando recargada contra un frio muro mientras un charco de sudor y lágrimas se formaba bajo mí. –**Pero soy una mala persona, mala por donde me veas, sádica, cruel e inhumana-.**

**-Si lloras, eres tan humana como cualquiera-.** Esa voz me hizo congelarme. No quise levantar mi rostro para que no me lo viera. ¿Me había seguido? ¿Cómo? Se supone que nadie me seguía. ¿Qué paso con mis instintos? ¿Tan mal estaba que no note su presencia antes?

**-Los monstruos también sentimos dolor, y eso, eso no nos hace humanos-. **Conteste esperando lo entendiera aunque era poco probable tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

**-¿Eres tú, Natsuki? ¿La mujer que mi madre ama?-.** Aquí estaba, la hija del amor de mi vida, la hija de la mujer que cada día recuerdo, esa a la cual abandone para no causarle una vida llena de desgracias.

**-Creo que eres tú, Natsuki Kuga-. **Creo esa niña habla demasiado claro para su edad.

**-Natsuki Kuga falleció hace mucho-. **Dije levantándome y procurando no mostrarle mi rostro. –**No jueguen con los nombres de los muertos-.** Me dispuse a caminar pero entonces, entonces otra voz hizo acto de presencia clavando mis pies al suelo.

**-Natsuki-.** Su voz quebrada, sus ojos llorosos, sus rodillas temblando al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, me observaba directamente a la cara con una expresión indescriptible. –**Realmente, eres tú-.** Me abrazo sin pensárselo ¿Por qué no me odiaba? ¿Por qué no me maldecía y golpeaba? ¡FINGI MI MUERTE! ¡LE ABANDONE!

-**Estás viva-.** Temblé al sentir lo decía contra mi cuello pues en estos años yo le pase en altura y ahora le sobrepasaba con unos 20 cm. Me temblaron las manos. **–No me importa nada, solo, solo no te vayas-.** Aun con mis dedos temblorosos abrace su cintura sabiendo no duraría mucho, porque yo misma volvería a alejarme.

**-Me iré, y lo sabes-.** Susurre en su oído ya sin poder evitar mi propia voz se fragmentara en mil pedazos. **–Pero no puedo mentirme más, desde el inicio te amé y siempre te amare-.** Tembló su cuerpo contra el mío.

**-Quédate, te perdono todo pero quédate conmigo-.** Me despegue de ella, llorando como jamás había llorado porque sabía que esta si era la despedida definitiva y… ella también lo sabía.

**-Lo siento Shizuru pero, no habrá un tú y yo-. **


End file.
